The 2nd Job
Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Info If you don't complete the task that Duke Olineaux has bestowed upon you, then you might not be able to held your ground in Finsel. Objective Look for intels on the Jorcastle family. Rewards EXP +3100 Coin +3000 Heavenly Bodies x1 Strappy Fan Sandals x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Duke Olineaux to Eliza entitled "Please forgive me." that reads: :Mrs. Eliza, please don't be angry at me. I suppose you must be gnashing your teeth with hatred at me... But I always think that elders should take the responsibility of teaching their next generation. If a lady new to the social circles doesn't suffer a small setback at the beginning, she might be in great trouble in the future. Anyway, if you don't mind, please come with Lady Ellenstein. And let me and Christie entertain you both well. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, an unknown groom sent this for you... Magda: A groom? For me? Let me take a look... Lady Ellenstein, I believe you have received the reward for chatting with me. If you can help me get some more intels about the Jorcastle family, I happy to have a suitable dress for you. You will not turn me down, will you? ... Eliza: What's the mater, Magda? Magda: Em... I think it was sent by Duke Olineaux... Eliza: Duke Olineaux?! Let me have a look. ...He wants to use you as his informer... How cunning! Magda: What would happen if I turned him down? Eliza: Finsel is ruled by the Saint and the dominance is shared by the four families. The four families have immovable power and influence. It would be a piece of cake for the patriarch of the Olineaux family to embarrass the Ellenstein family... Magda: ...So... So he has spotted my hidden intention? Eliza: Very likely. Using another family's informer to fish for information that will benefit him at the price of a dress... He must have seen you through. Magda: It's my fault... Eliza: It was your first time. It's perfectly normal to be seen through. Magda: Anyway... Right now we don't want to piss him off, do we? I'll attend the ball like usual. In case I do obtain some information... I guess the duke will get in touch with us, right? Eliza: ...We don't have other options... Thank you, Magda. Magda: Don't say that. I should have been more careful... Anyway, I should get fully prepared. No more mistakes are allowed. Story Chat 2 Magda: I can't just approach someone and ask questions... Otherwise I will be seen through again... Lady A: Hey! Did you see? Just now (Whispering)... Noble B: He-heh. How bold they are! Lady A: This is the best part of a ball. Ah-ha-hah! Noble B: Ah... Look. Over there... Lady A: My god! I can't believe... Noble B: Do you know her? Lady A: Follow her! We must follow her or you will regret! Noble B: You are making me excited! He-heh... Magda: Are they eavesdropping? It seems fun. Maybe I can get some useful hearsay. (At the ball, there is a big chance of overhearing others' conversations while wandering about) (I can try a few times if I'm brave enough.) Story Chat 3 Noble A: Speaking of elegance, the young master of the Jorcastle family is typical of that. Noble B: That's right. I really don't know where he gets all his garish suits... Do you know his tailor? Magda: (They are talking about the Jorcastle family! Shall I eavesdrop?) : Feel afraid: : Magda: What would happen... if I got caught? I'm so scared. I better leave it... No! If I gave up here, I would have no way to get rid of Duke Olineaux... I need to calm down! : Follow: Noble A: I don't know his tailor but... Ah, I heard a rumor about his family recently. Maybe you are interested... Noble B: Wait. Interesting things are usually risky. We need to make sure no one is eavesdropping... Magda: (It was so close... If I was caught eavesdropping on them, I would have to leave this ball!) Noble A: You are being paranoid. This is no big deal. My groom has a brother in the freight business. Several days ago, he transported a few black wooden barrels for the Jorcastle family... Noble B: wooden barrels? Anything special? Noble A: wooden barrels are ordinary ones but they were received by Duchess Jorcastle in person. Don't you find it strange? Noble B: Seriously? That is strange... That arrogant matriarch received freight from a civilian in person? Could it be some scandalous contraband? Noble A: That's hard to tell... He-heh... Maybe it was... Noble B: Once your imagination goes wild, it's hard to stop. He-heh... Magda: Black wooden barrels... The duchess received in person... I don't really understand it, but that should satisfy Duke Olineaux. Noble B: That girl has been watching us... Did she hear us? Magda: Oops! I should leave before they notice me. Story Chat 4 Magda: I'm back... Eliza: Good timing. A guest is waiting for you, Magda. Magda: Waiting for me? Servant: Hello, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: May I have your name... Servant: My master told me you are in possession of something he needs. Magda: And your master is? Servant: My master said you should know his identity. Magda: ...I see... (Hand over the note with the information to the butler.) Servant: Thank you, my lady. May Goddess bless you! Magda: Anything else? If not, you may leave. Servant: This is from my master. Magda: A pair of shoes and a dress... Very pretty. Servant: My master has a few words for you. As a newcomer to the social circle, your feet are probably not the only part that hurts. Hope this is an interesting lesson for you. Magda: Magda: ...Bloody hell. He knew my feet are hurting... Servant: So... I shall leave now. Magda: ... Eliza: Well, go and remove your makeup. Nothing would change even you think it over and over again. Today I also inquired about Duke Olineaux. He is known for his dislike for conflict. I don't think he'll push too hard. Magda: ...I should thank him. Eliza: Hmm? What did you say? Magda: Thanks to him, now I realize how dangerous a game I am playing... I also understand what the real Intel Trading is about... The Jorcastle family won't be happy about me telling their business to others... Especially to someone who is asking about their information. So... As long as we are still doing the Intel Trading, it will be... Eliza: Hurting one side to please the other. That's it. As... I don't really want to use these words but... As a declined noble family, we Ellensteins don't have many options. The Intel Trading is the fastest and best way for us to rise in social status. Magda: (This is indeed an interesting lesson, Duke) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1